1. Field
Embodiments relate to an adhesive composition for semiconductors and an adhesive film including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A die-attach film (DAF) for multi-chip packaging (MCP) may be subjected to a die-bonding process at a temperature of 100° C. to 120° C. and a die-attach curing process at a temperature of 125° C. to 150° C. for about 1 hour. Reducing curing time instead of curing temperature by reducing the curing time from about 1 hour to less than 1 hour at a temperature of 125° C.˜150° C. without deteriorating reliability has been considered.